


Surprise Visit

by Ncis4ever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena loves Bobby, Bobby loves Athena, Family, Moment Interrupted, One Shot, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever
Summary: Athena’s parents come to visit her. Bobby doesn’t know this and enthusiastically greets his wife when he gets home from work.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thank you for all the kind comments on my last story! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

“Bye everyone! See you on Monday!”, Bobby says as he’s walking towards his truck. “Bye Cap! Have a nice weekend with Athena.”, Hen replies. “Oh I definitely will.”, Bobby says with a smirk. Images of his wife naked and ready for him popping into his mind as he starts the car. With both him and Athena off for the weekend and the kids with Michael, Bobby had no other plans besides making love to his wife on every surface of the house. Had he checked his phone he would’ve realized his plans were doomed from the start. 

__________________________________

Athena is in the middle of cooking dinner when she hears the door bell ring. Putting the heat on low, she walks to the front door. The last people she expected to see when she opened her door were her parents. “Mama! Daddy! What are you doing here?!”, Athena asks, surprised. Making her way through the door, Beatrice says, ”We wanted to make sure you were okay after hearing that you were attacked!” Athena rolls her eyes and responds, “Mama that was months ago, I am fine!”

“You couldn’t bother to call and tell us you got hurt? We could’ve come and take care of you!”, Beatrice lectures.

“Ladies, please can we stop the fighting!”, Samuel interrupted, before a huge argument could start. “We just missed you honey and were worried and wanted to visit.”, he says with a soft smile.

Athena took in a deep breath and said, “Ok daddy, let me go get the guest room ready for you guys and then finish making dinner.” Getting her phone from the bedroom, Athenasends a warning text to Bobby. 

__________________________________

As soon as Bobby walks into his house he is hit with the smell of his wife’s smoked brisket. Making his way into the kitchen, he’s greeted with the sight of his beautiful wife bent over the oven. After waiting for her to close the oven door, Bobby spins Athena and pulls her body flush against his. Athena let’s out a small gasp before Bobby’s lips are on hers. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he deepens the kiss, their tongues dueling. Bobby’s hands slide down to Athena’s butt as he picks her up placing her on the kitchen counter. Athena let’s out a loud moan as Bobby’s mouth travels to her neck and his hands make its way underneath her shirt. “Bobby, babe, we gotta stop.” Athena groans. “Hmm. Why should I stop?”, Bobby asks as he continues to lick and suck on his wife’s neck.

“What is going on here?!”, Beatrice screams. The pair break apart, Bobby’s face immediately turning red. Turning to face his mother-in-law he says, “Hi Beatrice, I didn’t know you were visiting us.”

Samuel walks into the kitchen after hearing his wife scream. “What’s going on? Why are you screaming again Bea?”, he asks.

“Your daughter was having sex in the kitchen! Is this how you act when my grand babies are at home?!” she yells, still shocked at the scene she witnessed.

“Mama, we were not having sex! Also the kids are with Michael for the weekend. How we act is none of your business!”, Athena yells back. Annoyed that the moment was interrupted, she slips off the counter and leaves the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.”, she says as she makes her way to her bedroom. 

__________________________________

When Bobby entered their bedroom after awkwardly greeting Samuel, he sees Athena on the edge of the bed with both hands covering her face. “Babe, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see your message until now.”, Bobby apologizes, enveloping Athena in a hug. Returning the hug, Athena remains silent for a couple seconds before quietly saying, “It’s okay, I should’ve stopped you sooner. But you were making me feel so good I forgot for a moment.”

“I love you.”, Bobby says with a soft smile. “I love you too, so much.”, Athena replied before kissing him slowly, tongues softly sliding against each other. Her hand gently scratching the nape of his neck. Before the kiss could get heated, a sound at their bedroom door catches their attention.

“Sorry to interrupt you guys, but dinner is ready.”, Samuel says with a slight blush on his face. “Okay daddy, we’re coming.”, Athena replies. Grabbing Bobby’s hand she asks, “Are you ready for this awkward dinner, husband?”. Interlacing their fingers he replies, “As long as you’re by my side, wife.” 

__________________________________  
  
Awkward was an understatement. The conversation during dinner was mostly between Samuel and Bobby. Both men wanting the mother and daughter to get along, but not knowing what to say. After dinner both Athena and Beatrice went to their respective rooms while the men cleaned up.

“I can see that you love my daughter a lot.”, Samuel says as he clears the table. 

“I love your daughter with all my heart, sir.”, Bobby replies. “I apologize for what happened in the kitchen earlier. I truly did not know that you guys were here.”

“We should be the one apologizing, for ruining your weekend.” Samuel says. “I told Bea it was a bad idea to surprise Athena. But you know how stubborn she is.” 

__________________________________

Samuel walks into the guest room after he and Bobby finished cleaning up. 

“What took you so long to clean up?”, Beatrice asks. 

“Bobby and I were having a conversation.”, he replies. 

“About what?”, she questions. 

He gives her a small smile, “About how much he loves Athena.” 

“I don’t understand why you give Bobby and Athena such a hard time. If I am able to see how in love they are, you should be able to see it too.”, Samuel says.

“I see how much they love each other. I just hate that she’s pushing us away from her and the kids because of him.”, she says frowning. 

“If she’s pushing us away, it’s not because of Bobby.” Samuel replies. “I told him we could leave tomorrow and he stopped me, saying that we were welcomed and that he already invited the kids over for breakfast tomorrow so that they could see us.” 

Turning the lights off, Samuel closed his eyes falling asleep leaving Beatrice to think about what he had said. 

__________________________________

The next morning Beatrice wakes up to the smell of bacon and syrup. Walking out to the kitchen she sees Athena making waffles with Bobby’s arms wrapped around her, his chin propped on her shoulder. The two are in their own bubble, smiling and having a soft conversation. 

“Good morning.”, she says causing Bobby to release Athena and take a step back. “Good morning mama.” “Good morning Beatrice.”, they replied. 

“I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted yesterday.”, she says. “We should’ve called you before showing up.”

Shocked that her mother actually apologized, Athena remained silent until Bobby gave her a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for apologizing mama. It was a surprise, but I am happy that you guys are here.”, she says as she walks towards her mother giving her a hug. 

“Bobby I also want to apologize for how I’ve been treating you. You’ve been nothing but respectful towards me.”, Beatrice says looking at Bobby. 

“It’s okay ma’am, thank you for apologizing.”, Bobby replies. 

The sounds of May and Harry walking through the door breaks the moment. “Grandma!”, the two yell as they run to hug her. “Where’s my hug?”, Samuel says as he makes his presence known. The children rush to give him a hug.

“Okay kids, help me set the table and we can all eat.”, Athena requests, smiling. The family sits down together and enjoys a lovely breakfast. Afterwards Beatrice and Samuel offer to take the kids out to the movies so that Bobby and Athena can have their deserved alone time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
